


You Knew The Hero Died So What's The Movie For

by JulliaaWrites



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hope, Hopeful Ending, Mara hopes Adora will have it better than her and find love and peace, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulliaaWrites/pseuds/JulliaaWrites
Summary: On a fresh morning the spaceship in Whispering Woods stands still forever holding the story of Mara.
Relationships: Adora & Mara (She-Ra), Light Hope/Mara (She-Ra)
Kudos: 10





	You Knew The Hero Died So What's The Movie For

The sun just began to rise. There was fresh breeze going through the Whispering Woods. The forest started to wake up but everything was quiet. Fog in the air was giving it the mysterious vibe. 

There was a spaceship in it. A spaceship recently repaired by Bow and Entrapta. Artifical intelligence scapeship that once belonged to Mara, the one that witnessed her last breath.

The spaceship seemed so new, the way that friends cleaned it and took care of it. Yet again, it seemed so old. There was just something irreplacable to it. Something that gave away how ancient it really is. Was it technology? No, it was definitely new and never seen before on Etheria. Was it the walls? The chairs? Old scratches and hidden meanings behind what's left of old First Ones' writing? No one really knows.

Maybe it was the story the spaceship was holding? How people who built it had a purpose for it. How they made it's owner Mara become She-ra.

It also held secrets of Mara's story. The story of her unfortunate fate. How happiness slipped Mara by just an inch. Someone else could have been She-ra, not her. She could have been living on her planet happily her whole life. Maybe she would open her own flower shop. Maybe she would make great progress in technology. Maybe she would meet a girl and get married.

But then she wouldn't meet HER.

Light Hope may have been a hologram, but to Mara she was so much more than that. She was everything to her, the only company she had on her trip to Etheria, the one who helped her go through all of the hard times, the one she loved. So many happy memories that could have led to something beautiful but were instead shattered like glass to million pieces by pure greed of the ones who wanted to rule the universe.

The moment Mara lost Light Hope was the moment she knew she had nothing holding her back to save the universe and hide Etheria far away, hoping that maybe one day new She-ra would have better fate. That that She-ra will find happiness and love and get to keep it. That she wouldn't ever have to find out the pain of losing the one you love the most, especially not it being taken away by people like Horde Prime. She hoped that maybe, at least her sacrifice will mean that next She-ra will find peace and spend her whole life with her true love, just like Mara wanted to.


End file.
